1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sterilizer loading car transfer apparatus, and more particularly, to an autolocking, self-aligning sterilizer loading car transfer system.
2. Description of the Background of the Invention
The present invention is described as it is used for sterilizers, more particularly, wall mounted sterilizer units. Such description is for illustrative purposes only and is not intended to so limit the invention.
Wall-mounted sterilizer units are typically mounted such that the sterilizer chamber is supported in a position generally behind a wall. A front panel with the associated controls is typically positioned on the outside of that wall. Sterilizer doors typically may open either by hinges or by means of a sliding mechanism.
If a vertically sliding door is used, that door is typically placed behind the panel. The configuration of such a wall-mounted sterilizer may form an eight to ten inch "tunnel" from the outside of the sterilizer front panels to the chamber tracks located within the sterilizer chamber. As such, the ability to roll loading cars from a transfer carriage to the chamber is hindered.
To solve this problem, previous transfer carriages have been designed wherein the transfer carriage tracks extend the length of the transfer carriage plus eight to twelve inches beyond the front end of the transfer carriage in order to bridge the gap between the transfer carriage and the chamber tracks. Extending the transfer carriage tracks in this manner permits the loading car to be rolled from the transfer carriage to the chamber, but such an extension also causes several problems which are outlined below.
An obvious problem with extended transfer carriage tracks is safety in that the extended transfer carriage tracks can cause personal injury. Also, such extensions can dent, scratch, or otherwise harm the exterior panels or the interior of the sterilizing chamber. Furthermore, such extensions can cause the loading car and carriage to tip as the loading car moves along the transfer carriage tracks and alters the combined center of gravity of the loading car and transfer carriage.
Another problem with such a sterilizer configuration and extended transfer carriage tracks is that it is difficult to guide the transfer carriage such that the transfer carriage tracks properly align with the chamber tracks. It is also difficult to keep the transfer carriage tracks in lines parallel to the chamber tracks and perpendicular to the chamber opening. Such misalignment may result in the loading car tipping or otherwise being uncontrollable.
Another problem with the alignment of the transfer carriage tracks with the chamber tracks in such configurations is that often the chamber tracks are not installed level with respect to the horizontal plane. Due to welding tolerances and a sloped and/or uneven sterilizer chamber bottom, the installed chamber tracks may be uneven. Such installation creates the possibility of the loading car unintentionally rolling out from the chamber toward the door opening.
Further, securing the transfer carriage to the chamber during loading and unloading is typically accomplished using hard to maneuver springs and latches.
Yet another problem with respect to alignment is that the loading car obstructs the view of the sterilizer chamber as the transfer carriage is maneuvered to the sterilizer. Such transfer carriages, because of the track extensions described above, are necessarily controlled from behind and thus adequate control and alignment becomes highly dependent upon the size of the person. Personal safety and equipment or property damage is a significant possibility depending on the size and experience of the operator.